


Together

by starkiewicz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Gen, NaNoWriMo, Prompt Fill, Vegetables, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkiewicz/pseuds/starkiewicz
Summary: So... I saw that prompt and it got so out of hand.Name a character after a fruit or a vegetable. —via nanowrimo.org
Relationships: vegetables & cook, vegetables & frying pan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Together

"Hello, my name is Broccoli," the one of the green vegetables said, after being put into the pan, already sizzling with hot oil and neatly cut onions. "Nice to meet you all. What are we going to be made into?"

"We don't know!" the little carrots said, their voices high-pitched. “They just added us!”

The baby carrots were desperately trying to yeet themselves out. A wooden spoon immediately reacted and prevented their foolish attempt. It nicely gathered them all together. 

Then, the human’s pale hand had appeared and added cut peppers: yellow, green and red. 

The peppers sighed, only going for the usual introduction of their kind.

“We are,” the yellow started.

“The three,” the greens continued.

“Colourful paprikas” the reds finished.

“We heard of you!” baby carrots yelled in joy. Then, one of them added, “Watch out! Here goes the corn rain!”

As soon as they gave their warning, the human put the corn and…

“Oh, they come with other friends! Hi, corn!” the ever excitable carrot exclaimed. “Hello, beans! Peas, welcome!”

“Soon,” the newcomers susurrated ominously. 

The baby carrots didn’t dare to question their wiseness. They knew that corn, beans and peas came from another world. It was terrifying, they heard from their parents—they were put into a metal can that was sealed so they would be imprisoned for a long time. Until someone opened it—to make a meal.

“We don’t want to go,” they said, scared. Each of them tried to hug another and bring some peace to their upcoming doom.

“It will be over soon,” Broccoli said gently, when the wooden spoon appeared once again and brought it closer to them.

“Not yet,” the freshly-out-of-can vegetables added, in the same upsetting manner.

They all hear a hum, coming from the anonymous person. Their hand adds cubes of tofu, already soaked in a marinade. The human lets it be for a moment and so they say their greetings.

Apparently, tofu turned out to be everything they lacked. The cubes squirm happily, laughing and dancing while the spoon stirs them all. They were rambling about all the things they saw before being put into the pan. The world, according to them, was vast and oh-so beautiful.

“And there are so many colours!” some of them yelled and laughed generously.

“The place—they call it the kitchen!” another continued. “It is so bright! And smells so nice! It’s us, all of us!”

And in that moment, all the vegetables were laughing, the enthusiasm of their newest friend being contagious. They didn’t even protest when a hand poured down the last ingredient—the coconut milk. They were ready to fulfil their fate. For the greater cause.

Soon, they were boiling in a lower temperature, sprinkled with various spices.

When the oven’s timer beeped, they were ready.

All, united.

**Author's Note:**

> It was _very_ amusing to write. I can only wish the same about reading it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ;)


End file.
